The Hobbit Story
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel and Sara have to go to investigate Gandalf who died in the battle of five armies. They go through many adventures trying to find out about the characters and who to trust. Someone traps them in Middle Earth and they can't leave even though they are really from the United States. A few other characters may come along besides the Hobbit characters and Rachel and Sara.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Some more background on the characters is that Sara is a cat loving girl who is loves the hobbit. Rachel is a girl who has special powers and they both have jedi powers like the force. Some other characters may appear in upcoming characters including Jeff, John, Anakin, and Tom. Jeff is an evil sith lord who wants Rachel's powers so he is always after her. John is kinda of her boyfriend, because they both love each other, but it isn't official. They kinda of have their moments. Anakin is a boy who just came back from living on Mars all of his life and loves Rachel, but she doesn't like him that much. Tom is a hacker who can hack into anything and is actually Jeff's brother, but he doesn't know this. He is also in love with Rachel and will try anything to win her heart, but John is very protective over her. Also, Jeff pretends to like Sara to get closer to Rachel and uses John to make Rachel do what he wants. This is kinda of like a crossover expect with characters that I made up.

Rachel and Sara go to middle earth to investigate the death of Gandalf who died in the battle of five armies. Sara was super excited and hoped to meet all of the dwarves and Bilbo Baggins. Rachel was annoyed, because Sara kept repeatedly talking about Bilbo Baggins and the hobbit. When, they arrive a bunch of people are gathering around a fallen soldier. As they get closer Sara yells, "It's Thorin Oakenshield!" Rachel walks over to try to help the soldier, but he dies before she could save him. Sara looks sadly down and Thorin, then notices Bilbo Baggins holding a key. "Hello." Sara says excitedly to him. He looked confused at her clothes and notices she was wearing was different. "Who are you?" He asked and Sara looked like she was going to faint. "Sara Houston." She answered as Rachel rolled her eyes. Bilbo noticed Rachel and looked at her strange clothes. "Where are you from?" he asked as some other people began gathering around them. "We are very a whole different area from middle earth." Rachel answered giving Sara, the "when we get out of here I am going to kill you" look. Bilbo looked at them and then glanced at the other people around him looking for answers. "We are here to investigate the death of Gandalf." Rachel said changing the subject. Bilbo got a sad expression on his face and put his hand in his pocket. Sara whispered in Rachel's ear, "He has the ring in there." Rachel just shrugged and turned to Bilbo, "What exactly happened here?" Bilbo replied, "I don't know, I was hit my head and passed on before I could see much. Rachel nodded and looked at Thorin's body. "Who is that?" Rachel asked and Sara gave her 'the you gotta to be kidding me' look. "Thorin Oakenshield." Someone replied from behind us and Sara recognized Fili. Rachel nodded not knowing at all who that was. Sara just shook her head in distaste. "Well, we are going to explore the area. If that is okay?" Rachel said. "Um... Sure." Bilbo said and Rachel dragged Sara away. They explored the area that was full of dead bodies of soldiers from all five armies and Sara looked around amazed. She even showed Rachel where Gandalf was. "Hm... This was definitely done by an ogre." Rachel said studying the wound and looking at the ogre weapons. "He will come back." Sara said calmly. Rachel got up and looked at her confused, "Huh?" she asked. "Gandalf comes back like once in the hobbit and once in lord of the rings." Sara replied looking at the mountain above them. Rachel just looks at Gandalf and drags Sara away. "Rachel, what are we going to do now?" Sara asked looking at Smaug's body. "We need to figure out how Gandalf came back." Rachel replied walking away towards Laketown. Sara sighed and hoped she wouldn't meet Legolas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we have to go to Laketown?" Sara asked since she wanted to explore the Lonely Mountain. "Because... I don't know, we just need to look for clues." Rachel replied. "Why don't we split up?" Sara asked. Rachel turned to look at her, "You know what happens in the movies, we are not doing that." Rachel continued walking towards Laketown as Sara trailed behind.

Finally, they arrived at Laketown to see the dwarves giving the Master of Laketown gold from the mountain. Sara started telling Rachel everyone who was there and that is when they noticed Gandalf. He came out of the shadows looking the same as he had before. No one noticed at first expect them. Rachel went over to talk to him, but Sara pulled her back. "What are you going to ask him?" she asked. "How he got here? Questions like that." Rachel answered pulling away and walking towards Gandalf.

"Hello, are you Gandalf?" Rachel asked walking up to him. "Yes." Gandalf answered holding his staff in one hand. "Me and my friend here. Are from a different world from Middle Earth. We are here to investigate your death." Rachel said. "Ah. I think you would safer if you head back to your world, because we have lots of work to do here." Gandalf replied and Rachel asked, "Um... Did you die and come back?" "We just won a battle and we need to count our deaths. It would be better if you left this world." Gandalf said and Sara interpreted Rachel before she could reply, "Okay, we will being sticking around a little bit, since we can't get home till for a few days." Rachel nodded and they walked away.

"The people in Middle Earth are not as good as you say, Sara." Rachel said angry about being pushed away. "Yeah, but at least they are better than Jeff." Sara said rolled her eyes. "So, where should we stay?" Sara asked. "Um... We can go camping." "Rachel, I don't think this is a time to..." Sara started to say. "I meant that is where we are going to stay. In the tent I brought in my backpack." Rachel said taking off her giant backpack that was two times bigger than Sara's. "I am not sleeping on the ground!" Sara exclaimed. "Then, do you want to sleep in a tent or on a mountain?" Rachel asked setting up the tent. Sara sighed, "Fine." She took out some food from her bag: Fruits, water, a loaf of bread, butter and some granola bars.

Rachel looked at the pile of food, "Is that all?" She asked. Sara shook her head, "I have some more, but I think we should start with this." Sara said looking into her bag. Rachel grabbed a granola bar, an apple, put butter on some bread and a bottle of water. Sara grabbed similar foods and began to eat next to Rachel as she made the fire. "So, what are we going to do in the morning?" Sara asked. Rachel yawned, "Maybe go into the mountain and look around." Sara turned to her looking shocked, "That is a kingdom not just some dumb mountain, plus I bet you they won't let you in." Rachel just rolled her eyes, "Fine, be like that." She took out her sleeping bag and just went to sleep.

Sara decided she would explore Middle Earth with all her knowledge on it, when she found out she could go, she was so excited, Sara took out a day pack from Rachel's bag, she put some food and water in it, She grabbed her camera and went out to explore. Sara headed towards the mountain and looked for the secret passage way. She finally found it and climbed up the stairs, but then she remembered that the passage was destroyed. She sighed and went back to Rachel and hers campsite. As, she was walking back, a boy walked over with red hair and brown eyes. "Jeff!" Sara said not too loudly. He smiled and walked towards her, "Long time, no see." he replied. Sara backed away towards the mountain and wished for anyone's help.


End file.
